Thoughts of Love
by TheGreatCC
Summary: Lame title is lame ... Both Gilbert and Roderich have a problem letting their thoughts of each other prevail. What happens when the Prussian goes to see a certain Austrian? A surprise and shocking discovery which lead to other things... (Ohonhonhonhon) XD PruAus FTW!


**Oh look! A smutty one-shot of Prussia x Austria! XD This is my first lemon and I don't even know if I know what I'm doing but hey I'm trying don't hate me xp. Gil and Roddy seem to not want to believe their thoughts on each other which lead to some confessions and other…. Things… XD**

**Warning: This is a lemon and some OOCness. (Or a lot of OOCness) Austrian masturbation. YAOI! Boy x Boy**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING FROM HETALIA!**

Thoughts of Love

One day Gilbert was sitting by a pond. He was there thinking about a certain Austrian, something he has done a lot lately. _Verdammt! _He thought. _Why did that stupid aristocrat have to go and be all cute and make me fall in love with him? _Gilbert always went to said aristocrat's house to annoy him, but each time he felt something inside him leap every time he looked at him. He found out this feeling was love. _I don't love him! I can't love him. He hates me. There is no way that prissy, gorgeous, sexy- Verdammt! I need to get him out of my head. I'm too awesome for this. I'm so frustrated. _Sexually frustrated that is. With all of his will power he got up from the pond and decided to go visit the priss.

Said priss named Roderich was doing what he does best, play the piano. He is playing a particular piece by Chopin in which he pounds away his feelings. (In this case, isn't working well) _Damn that obnoxious, sexy Prussian! Why did I have to fall in love with him of all people?_ At this point he stopped playing and just thought to himself. _There is no way in hell I love that obnoxious, egoistic brute. It doesn't make any difference if I do because he hates me. I know he hates me. If anything he would be laughing in my face right now with that oh so sexy laugh of his- Verdammt!_ He got up from his piano bench and left the piano room. He went to his room, sat on his bed, and thought some more while rubbing his temples. _Okay maybe I do love that dummkopf. What is their not to love? His sexy laugh and gorgeous smile. His body, oh his tough, sexy, strong body. The things he would do to me. _He begins to rub his growing erection through his pants. _Taking is so-called five meters and pounding me into the bed. Gott I hate him, but I want him so badly._ He got up to lock his door (Forgetting the window) and took off his pants along with his boxer. He then lay in his bed and began stroking himself. "Gilbert! Ohhh Gilbert!" He moans out loud as he began to jerk himself off frantically.

Gilbert arrived at Roderich's house some time later. He usually heard a piano being played which confused him when he heard absolutely nothing. He went to the door and began banging on it.

"Hey Specs! Open up. Awesome me is here!" No response. _Strange. Where the hell is that priss? He usually answers the door being the aristocrat he is._ He decided to go around to the side of the house. _Keseses just as I thought! His window is open. Wait… what was that?_ He heard something odd. Him being so awesome decided to get closer to the window. _Was th-that a moan? _He then looks through the window and shock hits him at what he is seeing in front of him. _What? That prissy aristocrat, all high and dignified is masturbating? Keseseseseses! I can't wait to tell-_

"Oh Gilbert! Yes, bitte, bitte. I want you!"

_Did I hear him right? That priss did not just say no moan my name in so much pleasure. _Gilbert continued to look through the window and sees Roderich's hand move fast up and down his length and wait what? His fingers. They are inside him. He is fingering himself. Gilbert begins to stroke himself through his pants and moans quietly. _Gott I shouldn't be doing this! But he sounds so wanting. Well if he wants me so bad, maybe I should go satisfy him. _He smirks to himself and climbed into the window.

Roderich kept up with is jerking and fingering ministrations. He moaned loudly Gilbert's name not realizing someone had come through the window.

"Well, well, well. Specs I didn't know you were kinky." Roderich immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at the Prussian with a flushed face of embarrassment.

"I-I-I ummm. What are you doing here!? You are not welcomed here so just get-"

"Shhhh mien prinzessin." Gilbert said in his thick German accent with a hint of seduction in it and smirked. Something inside Roderich cracked and he grabbed the Prussian, pulled him down to him, and crashed their lips together. Gilbert was shocked but kissed back. He didn't even need to ask for entrance into the other mouth since it was already given to him. Gilbert was now on top of Roderich as their tongues collide together in a passionate, heated kiss. After a while they soon break apart. They stare at each with lidded eyes of lust. Red eyes staring into purple eyes.

"Ich liebe dich!"

They both said before crashing their lips together once again in a rough kiss. Gilbert soon began to unbutton Roderich's shirt. He pulls away to take off his own shirt before return his lips to the Austrian. Roderich moaned into the kiss as he snaked his hands down to undo the others pants. He pulls the others pants down to expose his erection. Gilbert gasped as is erected cock is released. He began to ground their erections together (Roderich's pants being already off due to his previous activities). They moaned in pleasure. Out of nowhere, Roderich flips their positions. Gilbert groaned in disbelief but soon didn't care who topped. They need each other. Roderich began to make his own love bites on the others neck and chest before kissing his way down lower and lower. He soon came face to err… face with Gilbert's cock.

"Five meters huh?" He smirks before kissing the head and licking up and down the shaft.

"M-mein Gott Roddy!" Gilbert moaned as the head of his cock gets taken into the other mouth.

"R-roddy! You are so g-good at th-this Ahh!" He moans again as Roderich begins to take the whole length into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down before pulling off.

"You're so big Gil~"

"Less talk, more sucking." Roderich complied and began bobbing his head up and down again. He then started deep throating him which made Gilbert buck his hip up violently causing him to choke a little but he still continued with his ministrations. Gilbert felt himself coming closer to his release with each bob of Roderich's head on his length.

"Fuck! Roddy I'm so close!" When Roderich heard that, he pulled completely off his length.

"The fuck Roddy! Why'd you stop?" Roderich chuckled a little and smirked seductively at him.

"I want you to cum in me liebe~" Gilbert lost all self-control at that and flipped their positions roughly captured the Austrian's lips once again in another bruising kiss. He began to kiss and bite the others neck and collar bone leaving nasty hickeys for the world to see the next day. He also began circling a finger around the others entrance.

"Ahh, Gilbert quit teasing!" Roderich protested

"But I love teasing you mein liebe." Gilbert said has he stuck one finger inside the Austrian.

"I already f-fingered myself so jus- Ahhh!" Roderich was interrupted by two more fingers being pressed into him. And a fourth finger pressed in him.

"H-hurry up and fuck me already! I want you in me!" Gilbert snapped and lined himself at Roderich entrance and plunged in him.

"Gott Specs you're still t-tight!" He sat there for a minute so they could adjust.

"M-move already!" Roderich whimpered out. Gilbert wasted no time and started thrusting into him at a slow pace. It would kill him if he hurt his little master.

"Ahhh, F-faster Gil!"It seems that he likes it rough so his wish was granted as Gilbert began thrusting into him at an animalistic pace.

"Aahhh! Yes, yes, yes! D-deeper!" Gilbert put both of Roderich's legs on his shoulders and plunged into him deeper and deeper with each thrust. _Where the fuck is hi-_

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Th-there! Hit me there!" Roderich screamed, his prostate being struck._ Found it!_ Gilbert smirked to himself as he began to hit that bundle of nerves repeatedly dead on over and over again with each thrust. Roderich felt himself coming close with his inside clench around Gilbert's cock.

"Gil I'm so close! Ahhh!

"M-me too Sp-specs." Gilbert went even faster and deeper with every thrust. He then grabbed hold of the others leaking, neglected cock and started pumping it. He moaned out loudly in pleasure. The room filled with moans, the sound of the bed ramming against the wall, and the sound of two guys slapping together making sweet love. Roderich was then pushed over the edge.

"Gilbert I'm cu- Aaaaaahhhhh!" Roderich came hard on their stomachs and clenched around Gilbert's cock pulling him to his release.

"RODERICH!" He said as he came inside of him filling him to the brim. The both groan at the feeling of sticky seed as Gilbert began to slip out of him. His body gave out and collapsed on top of Roderich and rolled off of him into the bed.

"Roddy th-that w-was AWESOME!"

"Yes very." Roderich smiled, leaned in and kissed him. Gilbert returned the kiss gently. They pull apart and smiled at each other.

"Hey Roddy."

"Hmmm?"

"You are awesome and I love you!"

"I love you too!" They cuddle against each other in the afterglow of their love-making as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**So how was it? I think I made Roddy A lot more uke/whorey than I intended... I hope you kinda enjoyed it. XD Review, review, review! I could use some feedback/constructional criticism. Just don't hate me too much _... Thanks for reading!**


End file.
